Not Another Love Story
by poprincess18
Summary: Austin and Ally story.  Written after the third episode.  This story follows Austin and Ally through their lives.  Love,drama and music and much much more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Austin and Ally fic:) I really really like this show so hopefully we can get an actual section for Ally and Austin fics instead of misc. This story is going to be long. Maybe 15 or 20 chapters. They will be longer than this one:) I ship Austin and Ally although it may not seem like it at first. I am still going to continue my iCarly Seddie fic sorry for the slow updates…. Here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally! I also don't own Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Don't sue me!

Austin's POV

"Hey Ally!" I exclaimed as I walked up behind her.

"Ahhhh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ally gave me a splenetic look.

"Okay, Okay. We need to come up with a new song soon. Would my wonderful writer give me a hand?" I said hoping to ingratiate her into writing me a new song fast.

" What about another love song? This time we could try a real one I have a date with Dallas Saturday", she told me with pure sanguine. I could see the glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

" What about a typical Moon song about just having fun? I have time right now?"

"I think I have an idea in my book. Let's go upstairs."

Perfect. Ally always has the best ideas. I trailed behind her into the song room. I trolled to the mini fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles and some gingerbread men. What Dez doesn't know, won't hurt him.

I heard the opening notes of a song starting. I placed the items in my hands onto the piano and sat next to Ally on the bench. She was lost in the song. Ally rocked back and forth slowly and her fingers delicately hit each key. Her hand flowed gracefully from one key to the next. Her voice strung through the air and each word melted into the next. She was really amazing. Her voice was outstanding, if only I could get rid of her stage fright.

"We're going to light it up, like it's dynamite."

"Wow Ally that was amazing!" I gave her a reached over and gave her a big hug. How did I end up with the best songwriter in the world?

I stood there totally awestruck as she got up and held my guitar up to me. I gazed at her for a moment. My mind replayed all of the good moments with her. Her rosy red cheeks, her nervous habits, excitement and her smile.

I couldn't help but notice how she wasn't like most other girls. She was real and normal. She had her own personality and a lot of quirks, but those just made her Ally.

A/N- Sorry about the super short chapter! The next chapters are definitely going to be longer,I just want to get some feedback first. Please,Please Please review! The more reviews the sooner the next chapter! I appreciate any good criticism and the more honest reviews the better my writing:) I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and stay tuned!

~Poprincess18


	2. It's all going to blow up like Dynamite

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the feedback:) A big hug to everyone who put Not Another Love Story on his or her Story Alerts:

Vintage Rose 503

Vanessaod

Nikkiaugust80

Claire8216

Ventis Viper 44

Rain path 4

Another Thank you to all of the favorites:

Al3xasara

Writteninthestars08

Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA (I love the name!)

Vanessaod

Nikkiaugust80

DreamersNight

Reviews:

Ccgift904 -

Thanks! I'll try to have quick updates… Since the title is Not Another Love Story, it's not going to be your typical guy gets jealous kind of story. You'll just have to read on to find out:)

Danielle Felton-

Thanks! I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter:)

Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA-

Thank you! I'll try to get some quick updates before winter break:)

Zoezora-

Wow, that name is a tongue twister! Try saying that three times fast:) Thanks! The reason for the song will fall into place soon. I can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

A giant hug to everyone who read this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally! I would sure love to… I also don't own Dynamite by Taio Cruz:)

On with the story!

Austin's POV

It's been a few weeks since the incident at Sonic Boom. I've been trying to keep my distance from Ally, how can I possibly feel that way for her? She's my friend and my songwriter. I'm not going to jeopardize that because I had some stupid feelings. It was probably nothing anyway. I mean come on. I'm Austin Moon. I can get any girl I want in Miami! Come to think of it, Ally had a date with Dallas anyway.

"Hey Trish!"

"Oh hey Austin," Her ebony curls were askew all over her face and it looked like she had been up all night.

"What happened to you?"

" I had to finish some last minute planning for Ally's party. The DJ quit and I needed to find a replacement. I've been all over Miami and I can't find a single person."

"I think I know someone who can do it. Even better, for free."

"Really, who?"

"I'll ask him first and get back to you later. Have you seen Ally?"

" No why?"

" No reason. I haven't seen her all week."

"That's probably because she's spending all of her free time with Dallas." Trish held an irritated look on her face.

" Why are you mad?"  
>"I'm happy that Ally has someone who really likes her and that I have time to plan this party, but something just doesn't feel right."<p>

"What doesn't feel right?"

" I don't know. Can I talk to you later, Dez ordered to zoo to get all of their wild animals when I told him it was going to be one wild party."

"Bye. Tell me if you see Ally."

Trish walked away with her curls springing and her face had a look of pure rage as she approached Dez.

Dez is going to be a dead man tonight.

I gravitated up to the practice room and took my guitar out.

" I came to dance, dance, dance. I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans…"

I played the chords and lost myself in the song.

Ally Dawson. She sounded like such a simple girl. Oh how wrong that stereotype was. Ally was anything but simple. She was confusing, funny and sometimes even infuriating. She was a typical girl. At the same time she wasn't. Ally had her weird habits. Like how she chews her hair when she's nervous or asks too many questions when she's excited.

Why am I thinking of her like that? She's dating Dallas and she's just my friend. Maybe I'm just acting this way because I haven't seen her in so long, but I can still remember all of her distinct features. Her hair, her cheeks, her chin.

I need to get out of here. I stood up from the piano bench I was seated on and put my guitar carefully away. I flicked the light switch off and hurried down the steps and out of the music store.

It was late at night maybe around 9 or 10 and the mall was practically dead with the exception of a few shopkeepers and employees cleaning up. I walked toward the end of the mall when I saw two figures standing in the dark. I went up to get a closer look. Squinting my eyes I could vaguely tell the figure of a boy and a girl. Judging by their height, they were probably the same age as me.

I went further down the street and saw the guy's face. It was Dallas. And the girl? It was Ally.

A/N- Sorry for another short chappie but I want to put the party chapter as one and the next scene as an entire chapter. Please Review,review,review! Thanks for reading:)

poprincess18


	3. Drama,Drama,DramaOr Not?

Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for the late update:( To everyone who's been saying the chapters are short-I've been working on this one for a while so it will be longer,but if you want me to update everyday they will be shorter. I know a lot of you will be upset with the outcome of the chapter, but it will get better. This story isn't typical-as you can tell by the title-so Austin and Ally aren't going to fall for each other immediately.

I hope you guys like it:)

Disclaimer: Seriously! Everyone knows I don't own Austin and Ally,you don't have to rub it in my face…..

Austin's POV

The sky was an ominous shade of black. My blood began to boil. As if that was even possible. What was I even mad about? It's just Ally on her date with Dallas. She looked happy. Really happy. She had a grin spanning the entire length of her face. Her airy laughter filled the air. Dallas had his arm around her neck. They really do like each other, don't they?

I grew closer with every step.

Left,Right,Left,Right.

My pace quickened.

There they were. Right in front of me.

"Hey Ally", I spoke softly, careful not to startle them.

" Oh hi Austin. What are you doing here so late?" Clearly Ally doesn't care that I interrupted her date.

"Hey Dallas. I'm just going home. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. See you then." Dallas put his arm closer to Ally as they began to walk again.

He glared back at me and kept walking.

Drama,drama,drama, what are you going to do about it. I bet Dallas said something to Ally about me (AN- This line will be explained later).

Come to think about it, that's a good topic for a song.

"Too much to keep a fire fueling, when all you want is for it to burn out. Drama queens and drama kings, they think they know everything. ", I sang to myself. (AN-This is not a real song, I made it up so just imagine it to any time you like!)

I sound pathetic. And lovestruck. Scratch that, I sound crazy. I'm a singer not a songwriter. Something about this song makes me think I should finish it.

"Too much is more than enough. Life is too complicated. Just let it all burn out." This time I sang a little bit louder. No one was in the mall anymore, anyway.

"Hey!" Someone cried out behind me.

I squinted my eyes so I could see who it was. She had dark hair. Almost like Ally's, but straight. They could be twins.

"That was really good."

"Thanks." She was even more beautiful up close.

"I think you should finish it."

"Really?"

"Yeah,it was good. So what's your name?"

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon. And you are?"

" Whitney. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Are you new?"

"No. I've lived here my entire life."

"I've never seen you before. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Sure. How's this Saturday at eight. Here's my number." She handed me a small slip of white paper from her pocket.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"See you later."

"Bye."

I have a date. This is really starting to sink in.

I guess I can finally write a love song.

The rest of the night was blurry. I got home and fell asleep.

Ally walked up to me. She had tears spilling down her face. No matter how hard I tried to console her she wouldn't stop. Her shoulders were shaking. Finally she stopped crying and I was able to get a few words out of her.

"He." Sobs. "Broke up." More sobbing "With me."

And then I woke up.

I sat up and picked up my phone. 12 missed calls. Three from Ally, six from Dez, and three from Trish.

What did they want now? It's probably only eight o'clock in the morning. Austin Moon isn't that busy. I turned up the volume and listened to my messages. Dez and Trish were fighting. Apparently Dez shredded her job applications.

Ally was looking for me. I glanced down at my phone. The display read 11:30. Ally was going to kill me. I was an hour late. Ally hates being late or other people being late for that matter.

I got ready in record speed and raced downstairs. I was going to get my self killed. I was about to face the wrath of Ally Dawson. I really hope Dallas didn't tell her anything.

"Austin Moon, do you know how late you are?"

"Ally, I'm sorry. I woke up late,"

"Apology accepted but you better make it a great rehearsal to make up for it."

"Did Dallas say anything to you about me?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it. What is with you two anyway."

" We used to be friends. Best friends, up until three years ago. Dallas got jealous. He saw my abilities and talent. I guess he couldn't take it. The rest is history."

Ally was silent.

"Why don't we just go upstairs and rehearse. Don't worry about it Ally."

"If you say so. Let's go write a great song!"

"I actually have a few ideas…."

AN-And scene. Great job everybody! So did you like it,hate it? Tell me in the comments below! Please review! I love reading review:) time to respond to some-

Bree Renee- I agree. I think he likes her, but the show just started, so I guess the writers didn't want to start an arc yet… Can't wait until Austin and Ally get together though!

To everyone who took to time to review- Thanks a ton!

Also thanks to everyone who favorited the story:) Review click the blue! Chao:)


End file.
